


A Storm is Coming

by jacquelee



Series: Star Wars AU, Sabé changes history [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sabè needs a break. Padmè tries to cheer her up.





	A Storm is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Star Wars, any, storm".

"A storm is coming."

Sabè did not look up from the pad on which she had been noting everything she remembered, events, dates, all the things that she felt were the most important to know about the future but were slipping her mind, making this a frustrating endeavor. She barely acknowledged Rabè, shrugging a little.

"I guess so."

There was silence and Sabè thought the other girl had gone back to doing what she was doing, when Padmè started talking.

"You don't know?"

For some reason, this simple question became an outlet for all the frustration and exhaustion she had felt in the last few days, frustration with herself for not remembering all the little details, exhaustion because she felt like she had not slept even for a minute since she had come back to the past. Still without looking up, she let out her frustration, not wanting to rant at Padmè and Rabè but needing to say something.

"I can't even remember the exact day Alderaan was destroyed, I don't think it is even slightly possible for me to know the weather changes of any single day. Especially one more than a hundred years ago. And I think there's more important things than to foretell when a storm is coming. Except I don't even know which because I never payed enough attention the first time around. I could prevent people from dying right now but I can't because I don't remember. I am the worst time traveler ever!" 

Having said all of this, Sabè felt weirdly empty. She still didn't look up from her pad, not wanting to look at her friends, the two people who had been at her side through this entire ordeal, the two people she loved more than anyone else. She did not want to see their disappointment. But when the silence spread longer, she finally did look up, only to see both Padmè and Rabè grinning at her. And then it clicked. 

"That was a joke."

It was a statement, not a question, and seeing that both Rabè and Padmè nodded, it was clearly right. Sabè buried her face in her hands. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. I know this is frustrating for you. I just wanted to cheer you up a little." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't have a better memory and I'm sorry I dragged you both into this. I'm sorry." 

For a moment, none of them said anything. Then it was Rabè who spoke. 

"How about a little break? We can go outside, look at the storm. The future is not going anywhere tonight." 

Hesitatingly, Sabè smiled at her. It was still weird to see her this young, to see a teenager and not the person she had spend the last hundred years with. And it was also reassuring that teenager or not, Rabè was still Rabè and still always knew exactly what to say.

"Yes. Let's take a break. Just for a little while."


End file.
